FullMetal Yasha
by The Mr. Clean Alchemist
Summary: The name says it all. Some characters from FMA end up in Feudal Japan with the cast of InuYasha. Rated for language and insanity. FEAR THE DOUBLE HUMOR MADNESS!
1. Into the Well

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, I don't own InuYasha.

"Aww, come on, Fullmetal. To short to jump in a little well are we?" Roy taunted, trying to push the young alchemist into a well naer eastern HQ.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE MICROBE SO SMALL THAT A RED BLOOD CELL ASKED HIM IF HE NEEDED A RIDE TO DAYCARE ON ITS BACK!" Ed shouted back at Roy.

"Well if you want to prove you're a real man, jump in that well!" Roy said, grinning. He laughed as Ed jumped into the well.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhh..." Eds screams trailed off and a strange purple light with magic sparkles came out of the well.

"WTF?" Roy yelled. "ARMSTRONG IS THAT YOU IN THERE?"

There was no answer. Riza came behind Roy and looked into the Well. 

"Taisa, what did you DO?" She asked.

"Only one way to find out, Hawkeye." Roy said, takeing off his jacket and jumping into the well. Again, the purple light and the sparkles came out.

Riza rolled her eyes. "Taisa, you idiot...' She said, removeing her own jacket and jumping in after him.

----------------------------------------------------------------

All three people were amazed by what they saw when they climbed out of the well: they were in a large forest, standing by a feudal japan-era well.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE WE IN JAPAN!" Ed yelled. "IS GERMANY CLOSE TO JAPAN?"

Roy walked over to the forest, picked out a long stick, and poked Ed's head with it.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Ed screamed, breaking the stick in half with his automail arm.

"Sheesh, are you on you period or something, Fullmetal?" Roy asked, throwing the stick back into the forest.

"I'M A BOY YOU DUMBASS!" Ed shouted, trying to attack Roy with his arm-transformy-alcehmy stuff. Unfortunatly, it would not work. Upon checking, neither would Roy's flame. The only weapon that worked were the assortment of guns, knives, and grenades hidden under and in Riza's clothes.

Roy stared at the small mountain of weapons Riza had assembled. "How the hell did you fit those in there, Riza?" He thought.

The sort-of peace that had been going on was interrupted by a loud SLAP! comeing from the forest.

"MIROKU YOU PERVERT! KEEP YOUR HAND AWAY FROM MY ASS!" sounded a womans voice.

"I can't help it, Sango. This hand has a mind of its own." Said another voice, more male.

Roy, Riza, and Ed all looked at eachother. Riza quickly stuffed all her weapons back into her clothes, leaveing out two knives and a pistol. Roy and Ed each took a knife, and Riza, of course, took the pistol.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP FIGHTING!" Shouted at high-pitched, slightly annoying voice. The voices seemed to be getting closer.

"I still don't see why you have to go back." A different man said.

"I just have to take my test tomorrow, then I'll be back right after school! Honestly, InuYasha, you are a total idiot sometimes." said the same high-pitched voice.

"WILL YOU PEOPLE ALL JUST BE QUIET!" Shouted a young voice.

Then, five people stepped out into the clearing with the well, Riza, roy, and Edward.

"Who are you?" all eight said at once.

A/N: DUN DUN DUNNN 


	2. WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this, I still don't own InuYasha and I still don't own FMA.

------------------------------------------

"H-how did you get through the well? Do you have shards of the Shikon jewel?" Said one of the girls, Kagome.

"She what now?" Ed asked, clearly confused. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE! WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS!" He yelled.

Roy stared at Kagome. "Miniskirt..." he said. Riza got a veing pop and whacked him over the head with her gun. "OW!" She glared at him. Roy sweatdropped. "Eh, thanks...I needed...that."

Kagome sweatdropped. "This is...eh...Feudal Japan..." She said as Roy approached Sango.

"Hey babe...how about you and me hook up some time?" He said, rasing his eyebrows and doing his signature smile. Miraculously, Sango didn't even slap him. She just blushed. Miroku did the --;; look and motioned for Roy to stand next to him.

"You mind teaching me how to do that?" He whispered into Roys ear. Roy smirked.

"You gotta have the gift, but I could probably try. I'm the master at these things."

"You're full of it, Colonel." Ed said, overhearing their conversation.

"You're just jealous that you've never gotten to first base with Winry. Shortie." Roy said, grinning deviously.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLNIG A LITTLE SHRIMP SO SMALL THAT THEIR HOUSE IS A POTATO" Ed shouted, receiving sweatdrops from everyone there.  
-  
MEANWHILE

"Brother? Brother? Where are you?" Called Al. "Where could he have gone..." He said. He looked around and saw Ed, Riza, and Roys jackets lying in the grass by the well. "Oh crap." said the talking armor. He leaned over the side.

"Brotherrr? Colonelll? Lieutenaaant?" He called. "Hellooo? Broth-" he lost his balance and fell into the well. (A/N: Must be pretty big for Al to be able to fall in XD)  
-  
BACK IN SENGOKU JIDAI

A purple light with sparkles came out of the well. Roy, Riza, Kagome, Ed, InuYasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all turned to look as a big suit of armor came out of it.

"What? Why are you all staring at me?" He sweatdropped. "Hey, where am I? Who are you people?"

"It's a long story, Alphonse." Riza said, sighing.

"Hey, who are you people anyway? Do we have to say it another 300 times?" Ed asked.

The InuYasha people looked at eachother, then back at them.

"Miroku."

"Sango."

"Kagome."

"InuYasha."

"SHIPPO!"

"Peew!" (That was Kirara.)

"KITTIE!" Al shouted, picking up Kirara and hugging her. She growled and transformed into her large demon form, knocking Al down. She jumped off. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Who are YOU?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Colonel Roy Mustang."

"I'M EDWARD ELRIC, THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST!" Ed said proudly.

"Shut up, Ed. Nobody cares." Roy groaned.

Riza looked around. "Uh...you can just call me Riza. OO;;"

Everybody looked at Al. He sweatdropped.

"Um, I'm Alphonse Elric. I'm Ed's younger brother."

"Shouln't that be the other way around?" asked Sango.

"WHAT!" Ed twitched.

Kagome stared at Al.

"What are you, some kind of robot-armor-trashcan thing?" She asked.

Al sweatdropped. "Trashcan?"

InuYasha stared at Kagome. "A robo what now?"

Kagome sweatdropped. "Nevermind."

"PICKLES!" Shippo shouted.

Everyone stared.

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: Thanks for your reviews!

Kagome's Twin: Al is there. XD I was planning to add him in this chapter. A-so I did. XP

WildfireDreams: In the Conqueror of Shambala movie, Ed's alchemy won't work in our world. So, I figured it wouldn't in InuYashas world either.

Keep reviewing and I promise I'll write more. XD. 


	3. The Fight and Lunch

Disclaimer: fwwwweeeeee I don't own FMA of InuYasha...-makes the breath noise that sounds like people cheering-

-  
"...Pickles? I've heard a lot of random things from you, Shippo, but...PICKLES!" InuYasha whacked him over the head with his fist.

"SIT BOY!" Shouted Kagome.

"GAH!" Inuyasha yelled as he was slammed to the ground, makeing a small crater. Roy, Riza, Ed, and Al all started backing away slowly.

"Theres...something...wrong...with these people." Roy whispered to Riza.

Before she could reply, they were silenced by a deafening roar, followed by Kagome saying,

"I SENSE A SHARD OF THE SHIKON JEWEL!" (A/N: That's lovely.)

InuYasha drew his Tetsaiga and somehow, Sangos kimono tunred into a taiji-ya outfit.

"Are you guys some kind of alchemists or something!" Ed shouted, looking at InuYashas transformed sword and Sangos outfit.

"Don't ask, just fight!" Shouted InuYasha.

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO FIGHT IF I CAN'T USE MY DAMNED ALCHEMY!"

"DON'T ASK JUST FIGHT, SHORTIE!" He shouted again.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE SPECK WITH A HEAD THE SIZE OF A MICROBE!" Ed yelled.

InuYasha hid behind the demon that had come out of the forest. It had a shikon shard in its neck. Ed started beating on the demon until it was unconcious. InuYasha chopped off its head and removed the shikon shard while Miroku opened up his wind tunnel and sucked up the body.

Roy looked at Miroku. "That is some weeiiiiird alchemy."

Afterwards, they all sat down to lunch that Kagome had made and stuffed in her huge backpack the she was somehow able to carry.

Roy sat next to Sango, hitting on her almost constantly and mazeingly, not getting slapped.

Sango sat next to Ed, who was pokeing InuYasha with a chopstick and InuYasha tried to kill him with the Tetsaiga.

Ed sat next to InuYasha, who had been sat for trying to kill him.

InuYasha sat next to Kagome, who was looking smug.

Kagome sat next to Shippo, who would every so often stick out his tounge at InuYasha, who would get mad and would then have to be 'sat' again.

Shippo sat next to Miroku, who was sitting next to Riza.

"Will you bear my child?" He asked her.

"NO!" She yelled, shooting her gun into the air above his head.

He sweatdropped and didn't move for a while, but eventually...

"MIROKU GET YOUR HAND OFF OF MY ASS!" She shouted furiously, shooting at his hand just as he was pulling it away.

Riza, ever-faithful as she was, of course, sat next to Roy. --------------------------------------------------

A/N: I've gotten a lot of questions about the...Shippo/Pickle issue. OO;;

Kristanite: Kagome feeds them pickled Radishes in the movie, I think. InuYasha lubs dem. :o

Takkie-Chan: I'M WATCHING YOU, KNIFEH!

EverD: You jusdt wait. evil grin

Kaoga: He...likes...Pickles? XD

writerauthorguy: You read my mind. :O

The Violent Tomboy: One word: Kagomebringsfoodtothemfrommodernjapan. That's a big word I just made up. 


	4. What happens in Sengoku Jidai

Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T FREAKING OWN INUYASHA OR FMA! GAH! 

A/N: If you like this, check out mah friend Takkie-Chan's fic, 'FMA MeetsInvader Zim?'. Description's all in the title, dude. It's funny as hell.

P.S.: Takkie ownz

A/N: I wouldn't have said Takkie ownz if she wasn't threatening to kill me. O.O

----------------------------------------------------

After lunch, for some reason all the lazy bums decided to take a nap. Even InuYasha, which is disturbing. HOW OFTEN DOES THE GUY SLEEP! Gah. Sorry. Al didn't, though, because...well, he can't. so he just sat there and watched everybody sleep.

Ed woke up before everyone else (excludeing Al because he doesn't count.). An evil, maniacal little grin crossed his face and he went over to InuYasha, who had put the jewel shard in his pocket instead of giving it to Kagome because I said so and it's my fanfic so HA. Ed reached slowly into InuYashas pocket and took out the shard. It stuck to his hand and glowed...purpley whitey.

Ed stared at it and tried something. He clapped his hands together and tried his arm alchemy to make his arm into the pointy thing.

It did not work.

"Aww man, this is crap." He said, wakeing up InuYasha.

"Hey, what- HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" InuYasha shouted, wakeing up everyone else.

"Fullmetal..." Roy and Riza both said.

"HEY FULLMETAL SHORTIE GIVE IT BACK TO THE GUY! HE CAN KICK YOUR ASS!" Roy shouted to Ed. Riza gave him a look.

"Sir, calm down-" She said, but it was too late.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE MINI MICRO ONE-CELLED ORGANISM YOU JERK?" Eds shout echoed throught the whole forest, probably.

"Brother! Calm down!" Al said, going over to Ed and holding him back from beating Mustang to a bloody pulp (A/N: Yeah right, like he could...heh heh).

"Hey fullmetal, come here and let me show you what it's all about!" Roy said with a smirk.

Ed raised an eyebrow and went slowly over to Roy. Roy enveloped him in a big hug. "GAH!" Yelled Ed. "YOU GAYWAD!" He said, just before...

Roy snapped his fingers, setting our dear little Edward on fire and laughing evilly.

"FIRE SHORTIE!" Roy laughed. Riza conked him over the head with her gun and he fell to the ground.

"Taisa, you dumbass..." She muttered, throwing a bucket of water over Eds head to put out the fire, and hitting him over the head with the bucket in the process and knocking him out.

"You knocked out Fullmetal..." Roy said with emotion. "I-I love you..." He said.

"What?" Riza said, rasing an eyebrow.

"I LOVE YOU!" Roy shouted, glomping Riza and makeing out with her. Riza was surprised, but obviously wasn't complaining. (A/N: Come on. This is ME, remember? There is RoyAi in EVERYTHING I write.)

It was around that time that Miroku looked up from whetever he was doing and looked at Riza. Tears filled his eyes.

"Riza...I...I thought we had something..." He ran off crying.

Roy and Riza looked up from the make-outness. Everyone was staring at them. Ed was still knocked out.

Roy glared at them all. "What happens in the Sengoku Jidai, STAYS in the Sengoku Jidai." He held up his fingers, which could still make a spark without the alchemy. "Got it"  
----------------------------------------

A/N: HEY EVERYBODY! IT'S GABY THE GOBLIN! XD I changed my penname today, to The Mr. Clean Alchemist. Gaby The Goblin was annoying to me. Eh. I'm to tired to respond now, but I will next chapter. Promise.


	5. Winry

_**Hey, Wow, I update!**_

_**Disclaimer: Yellow is pretty…. NO, GRASS, I DO NOT OWN FMA OR INUYASHA!

* * *

**_

Roy was leaning on the side of the well. Everyone else had gone hunting with Inuyasha, but Roy decided to just stay and relax for a while. "It's pretty nice here," he thought.

"Roy?" Said a voice coming from the forest. It startled Mustang at first, but then he got over it.

"Yes?"

Miroku came out of the woods and slithered over to Roy.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaai are you so popular with the women?" He whined. Roy smirked.

"Because they have good taste."

"ARE YOU CALLING ME UGLY?"

"Maybe, but they might just get turned off by the wind tunnel." Roy said, musing.

"I don't think so…usually, girls like it until I grab their butts."

The colonel rolled his eyes.

"Don't grab their butts! Indifference is key."

"…. CAN YOU TEACH MEEEEEE?"

"…No."

Miroku ran off crying and killed himself for no reason. Don't worry, he'll be back later. THEY'RE ALWAYS BACK…

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the ranch…or in central…Winry was there for some reason to mess with Ed's automail, BECAUSE SHE LUFFS IT. With her sixth sense, she smiled out Edo and Aru and jumped in the well.

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN HIDE FROM THE AUTOMAIL QUEEN! BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Winry screamed maniacally as she fell down the well and the magical purple sparkles bounced out of the well. She landed…ON THE OTHER SIDE. No actually she landed in Feudal Japan next to Roy.

"…What the crap. Where am I?" She said. Roy looked at her with a glazed expression.

"Feudal Japan."

"FEUDAL JAPAN?" Winry hit him on the head with her wrench of DOOM!

"HEY OWOWOWOWWWW! It's not my fault, automail attacker!" He shrieked.

"Oh yeah…. It's Ed's fault. WHERE ARE YOU, SHRIMP BOY?" She called loudly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LITTLE SHRIMP SO SMALL AND PINK THAT SOMEBODY THOGHT HE WAS A NAKED MOLE RAT?" Came Ed's faraway yet loud voice.

"BWHAHAHAHA BRING IT ON MIDGET!" She laughed triumphantly. Roy sweatdropped.

"Ed is PMSing lately, so you might want to give the short jokes a rest…" He squeaked, afraid of Winry's almighty wrench.

"Really? SO AM I!" Winry fangirled. "Wanna see?"

"NO. I DO NOT WANT TO SEE."

"Awwww…" At that moment, Ed came crashing through the trees and tackled Winry.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO CALL ME…Winry?"

"I didn't call you Winry."

"Uhhh….Nevermind."

Then, the rest of the crew came out of the woods panting. Shippo saw winry and glomped her. "MOMMY!"

Kagome started crying.

"I thought I was your mommy, shippo!"

"No, This is a better mommy. She's hotter than you." Winry sweatdropped at Shippo's Hot comment. Kagome got pissed and ran at Shippo with a spork. He jumped out of winry's arms and stood in front of her like a shield to protect his new mother.

"Don't worry new mommy, I'll protect—" Then, Kagome stabbed Shippo with the spork at ate him. But she got sad and realized how much she still loved him, and went emo, jumped down the well, and was never seen again, to the joy of the Kagome-haters.


End file.
